robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Wraith
The Wraith is the basic foot soldier of S.A.W. It stands at around 1.8 meters high, with a slit-like visor on its head, a large shield on its right forearm made of Fluffanium. It covers the entire length of the forearm and then some both past the elbow and past the hand. The whole suit is generally colored in Black with highlights or orange. The suit is humanoid in appearance, fairly slim looking. Its appearance can be quite deceiving; it holds enormous strength and power, using a small Fusion Reactor as its core, on its back, using carbon steel armor with a charged crystal lattice underneath it, charged to deflect energy based attacks while the carbon steel defends against physical attacks. The crystal lattice was designed by Cy. The Wraith is shielded against EM fields and radiation that would otherwise fry its equipment. There are cored out Powered Armor versions available for sale. They are weaker physically, bulkier, and limited by the wearer’s ability to handle g-forces when it comes to acceleration, but otherwise function the same, except with an inferior AI system, meant to supplement a biological mind rather than replace it. The bots themselves are far more flexible than most humans are, capable of pulling off what would be incredibly gymnastic feats. Wraith AI are capable of advanced tactics and warfare, however they don't get particularly creative. They are capable to some semblance of speech, mostly to warn civilians out of an area or request that the enemy surrender. Wraith weaponry Other than the shield, unmodified the enforcer’s weaponry will be solely a Fluffanium cudgel with force multiplying devices inside to crush armor. Other than that, the enforcer’s hands are humanoid; they are capable of wielding most handheld weaponry. Generally they wield weapons in the S.A.W program meant to combat other robots, power armor users, and tanks, however they also often wield anti infantry weapons, and are capable of scavenging weapons and ammo found on the battlefield. There are hard points on the shoulders, back, and hips for weapons, ammo, and miscellaneous items for utility purposes. With this system they are able to be geared for any mission without having to design too many models for on the ground combat. See the list of S.A.W modular weaponry for reference. Wraith defense The nigh invincible shield is its finest directional defense system, even if fairly simple. The crystal lattice underneath it protects it from any energy weapons that could adversely affect the metal. This same crystal lattice is layered into the armor of the rest of the armor around the enforcer’s carbon steel armor, with thins layers of them between each other, and ceramics on the surface. IT also has a nano foam meant to fill in and plug holes, the Nanofoam hardens into a light but strong plug. It of course, is not as reliable at the armor that the nano foam is replacing, but it is better than simply leaving a hole there, and it also works to reconnect circuitry in the event of a connection being severed. It also has an electromagnetic shielding system capable of redirecting rail gun slugs, coil guns, plasma weaponry, and particle beam weapons. Unfortunately it has limited power, it is only able to deflect so much plasma, and a rail gun of sufficient mass and speed won’t be able to be deflected 100% of the time. It is the same with Plasma, Coil guns, and Particle rifles, but less and less so as it goes down the list. Wraith Stealth/detection systems While staying still it is capable of near total invisibility. However when moving it is far more visible, even most inattentive humans would notice something moving about quite easily. It is able to detect when it is pinged with radar and sonar, using the knowledge of the ping to detect the direction it came from and act accordingly. It also has radar and sonar systems itself. It is capable of detecting large power sources. It also has the ability to power down its reactor and most of its systems for a short while, relying on capacitors to power its movement, and other needed systems to avoid long range detection. It has highly advanced cooling systems, and is able to keep the heat generated by the reactor inside for up to twenty four hours before reaching critical levels. A human may find themselves dying of heat sometime way before then. Wraith life support system In the events of being used as power armor rather than the standard AI controlled bot, it has an advanced heating/cooling system for the respective situations where its needed, about a week of food/water in the form of a highly nutritious, somewhat bittersweet substance. It also has a waste disposal system for the wearer’s… well, waste. For the power armor models, remove the helmet, and the chest cavity, legs, and arms will open. Turn around, back into the suit, and put the helmet on. Category:Weapons